When Veldargone Meet the Vongola
by Veldytheflamelady
Summary: Vongola is a great mafia family and have an old Veldargone family as one of their allies that provided them weapons and everything. What would happened when the unexpected children of Veldargone came to VOngola? AU, OCs. Bad Summary! Read and Review!
1. Phone Call

Ciaossu, Minna-san. **Heavel ** here. =3 Although this is not my first time write in English, this is my first story I post in English and yeah.. don't **EXPECT **good grammar, vocabs, spell and whatever.

I think… this will be a **general** kind of story… **No pairing,** only **hints** maybe. Ah, this will be **AU.** Hmm… maybe the timeline was after the **future arc 10 years after** (What the..?!) So.. Hahaha.. I'll put Byakuran too maybe. XD Oh yeah! There will be **OCs **.

I'll give you a little **summary** =3

"_Veldargone was an old noble family from Netherlands with Anthony as the leader. Vongola was a famous mafia family that have Sawada Tsunayoshi as the boss. What would happen when the children from Veldargones visit Vongola mansion?"_

Bad summary right? I knew it. I can't do that! *hix* Now go to the **disclaimer ***chough*

"_Katekyo Hitman Reborn are all belongs to Amano Akira but the Veldargone and any other characters in this story of mine.. are mine! Heavels! Oh yeah.. Plots are mine too!"_

Okay, I have done all the must right? Hehehe.. then e**njoy** this one!!!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

1st Chapter

WHEN VELDARGONE MEET THE VONGOLA

"Tenth, here is another report from the Research and Technology department."said a man with silver hair as he walked in into an office room that big enough. The floor was srurrounded by a nice comfortable carpet with golden thread that decorated it that made the Vongola crest. On the wall there were 9 pictures that were the pictures of the former bosses. From the Vongola the First to Vongola the Ninth with the First one was bigger than another pictures.

The person that was called the 'Tenth' looked up from his paper and the desk and seeing the silver haired man, he smiled widely (and cutely) and then stood up. The man had messy brown hair with caramel eyes that suited him so much. He was not that tall--maybe only until the silver haired man chin—and the clothes that he wore shown his slim body that like woman. He was—as we know—Sawada Tsunayoshi, the Tenth boss of the well-known Mafia Family called Vongola.

"Ah, that's a good thing. Thank you for your good work, Gokudera-kun," said Tsunayoshi aka Tsuna still with big smile. The silver-haired man named Gokudera Hayato, also known as guardian of storm Vongola and also as the right-hand man of Vongola boss, replied his beloved boss his eager smile.

"No problem, Tenth! Do you need any help?" asked Gokudera as he approached the desk of Tsuna.

"Nope. I'm fine by myself. The work is not that much lately and yeah, I have more time for relaxing now," replied Tsuna as he received the document for Gokudera and sat back again. "Oh but you could ask the maid for more coffee and maybe some snacks, Gokudera-kun, If you don't mind."

"I don't mind tenth! It's a really good thing that I can help you! Well then I—"

Knock.. Knock… Knockk…

The sound of somebody knocked at the door cut Gokudera's sentence of his eagerness-to-help-the-beloved-tenth.

"Come in" said Tsuna and the door that opened revealed a tall man with black hair and brown eyes. He has a scar on his chin but that didn't make the person not to smile. He was Yamamoto Takeshi, the guardian of rain also known as the baseball freak. Gokudera muttered some curses in Italian by seeing the carefree guardian with stupid smile.

"Oh there is also Gokudera. Hi Tsuna, Hi Gokudera," said the man with his idiotic smile (Gokudera's opinion) and approached Tsuna's desk, to stand up beside Gokudera. Gokudera didn't talk and keep muttering curses that stated the fact that he was annoyed only by the baseball maniac's presence.

"Hello, Yamamoto. Something new?" asked Tsuna, ignoring Gokudera's curses, smiled at Yamamoto.

"Not really but yeah—"

"What the hell is that?! Not really but yeah???!! Can't you say something more clearly? You—" snapped Gokudera. It's a simple thing but why Gokudea seemed really annoyed? Maybe because he was a genius or whatever reason God knows or maybe he just simply want to take a fight with Yamamoto.

"Gokudera-kun, don't continue. Why did you get so easily snap lately?"

"Maybe he has a PMS, Tsuna."

"Oh shut up, freak! I'm not a freaking woman. Use your head, can't you idi—"Tsuna glared (or pouting. Whatever you want) to Gokudera and he shut himself up and muttered something about 'sorry' and 'that's the freak's fault. Enough of this, back to the main topic.

"So, what is it, Yamamoto?"

"Well, I got a call from Veldargone this afternoon." Said Yamamoto with big grin. Tsuna stopped for a moment then made an o shape by his mouth.

"Oh, the noble family from Netherland that give us easy access for the weapon and military things? The leader is… Anthony right?" asked Tsuna and he received Gokudera's nod.

"Yeah, you got it right, Tenth. So what was the call about, Baseball freak?"

"well he said that he want to visit the manor and also he want to take his children to study in here, to learn about mafia and about real combat.. err.. yeah something like that. The main point is he want his children to learn about everything they can learn. He said that you have accepted that request long ago when he first visit this manor but I still said that I'll call him after ask you, or maybe you should be the one who call him, Tsuna" Explained Yamamoto still with his grin. Tsuna thought for a moment and nod.

"Yeah, he have asked for that long ago. I'll call him. Thank you, Yamamoto and well, you two may dismiss. Gokudera-kun, don't forget about my coffee and snacks." Said Tsuna with wink and smile and finally received nods and smiles.

"Snacks and coffee?? Hahaha. Enjoy that then."

"Okay, Tenth. Don't worry. Excuse us then. "

With that words, the two guardians took a leave from Tsuna's room. Gokudera glared at Yamamoto through out their conversation back to their room. Tsuna just smiled and now he was alone in his room. Tsuna took the phone and dial the phone number of the Veldargone's mansion from his phone book.

Veldargone family is a noble family from Netherland and although have connection with the Vongola, as Tsuna said, is not a mafia family. It's just a family that have business—mainly in weapon and other equipment and they give Vongola easy access for it and also low price as long as Vongola protect the entire netherland for them. It's not that Veldargone is weak but yeah they just didn't want to bother only about the protection. Beside that Vongola and Veldargone have known each other since the first generation of Vongola and Veldargone is the main source for weapons and other equipment. So the conclusion is, Vongola and Veldargone have known each other for long although Tsuna had only meet the leader of Veldargone for 2 times.

Veldargone, as a noble family has many connection with other noble families all over the world. For now, Veldargone's leader was a man named Anthony Veldargone and if Tsuna wasn't wrong, that man had a rather brown hair and nice smile. He was about 2 times of age than Tsuna and A very nice person as Tsuna could remember.

After about 2 rings, finally someone took the phone.

"Hello?" a voice of girl that seemed cheerful

"Ah, Hello. Is this Veldargone's residence?"

"Yes, you are right, Miss. Can I help you?"

_Miss?_ "Ah yeah, I'm from the Vongola family, Sawada Tsunayoshi. May I talk to Anthony Veldargone?"

There was silence for a moment. "Sawada Tsunayoshi? Oh my!! I'm sorry! From your voice I think you are a woman. Hope I didn't hurt you, Sawada-san—" Tsuna just sweat-dropped from the explanation of the girl. He thought that he had heard wrong but so it's really true that the girl call him, Miss? Was his voice like a woman? "I'll call him. Wait for a moment."

And then from the phone, Tsuna could hear the girl voice called 'Daddy! Phone from Sawada Tsunayoshi' or something like that. Tsuna couldn't hear clearly. Then there was another voice truly calm, a man voice said something like 'Don't shout like that, Heavel. Act like a lady, geez'. Based on this unclear conversation, Tsuna concluded that the girl was the daughter of Veldargone. Yeah, it must be, because if not, who else?

"Good afternoon, Tsunayohi-kun." a husky voice came from the phone and yeah, he was Anthony.

"Good afternoon, Anthony-san."

"I have called you today and I don't think that I'll get your phone back this morning too. For business like this, you better called direct to my office, Decimo."

"Ah, I'm sorry, I don't know your office number. By the way, was that your daughter?"

Silence again. "Yes, she is my daughter, Heavel. Did she say something rude? Sorry for her rudeness. She always act like that... That girl."

"Not at all. Seems that you have a very cheerful and energetic daughter, Anthony-san," said Tsuna smiled a bit and yeah with a bit of sweat dropped when the girl called him 'Miss' but okay.. let's forget it guys.

"Energetic? Yes, over energetic. Hahahaha, She is one of the children I'll bring to your mansion, if you permit us, Tsunayoshi-kun." Said Anthony with a little chuckle.

"Oh yeah. I nearly forgot the reason I call you, Anthony-san. I permit your children to stay in our mansion for as long as you want. It would be our pleasure to welcome the Veldargone." Said Tsuna with a bit of mafia-boss-tone

"Really? Boy! What a good news! I hope they will learn many things in your place."

"Yes, I wish. Oh, when will you come, Sir?" asked Tsuna while a maid was entering his room, brought some cakes (?) and also tea. Tsuna put his index finger to the front of his mouth, and with some body language, order the maid to put the tray to the table near the desk. Tsuna said a 'thank-you' in silence and the maid left the room.

"Hmm, I have arranged it actually so maybe next week—" Anthony checked the note book from his pocket. "Yes, next week and they will stay for about… 3 months. Is that fine?"

"Next week? Great. That's totally fine. Do you want me to send people to pick you up?" Tsuna sipped his tea and then took a bite of his cheese cake.

"Thank you for your kindness but we don't want to bother you more than what we had and beside that, I think my children want to take a little trip in Italy—" said Anthony chuckled. "Ah, by the way, am I bothering you? You must be very busy, aren't you? But you still give some time to call us."

"Oh, not really. I have not much work recently so it's fine and in the fact, maybe I'm the one who bothering you, Anthony-san."

"Not at all, young man. Well, I hope for your good health and also the glory of Vongola, Decimo. Once more, thank you for your permission."

"Your welcome. See you next week, Sir."

And with that, Tsuna hung up the phone and sighed a little. He relaxed his back and then took a sip from his tea again. He should tell everyone to make preparation for welcoming the Veldargone. The young brunette stared at the ceiling blankly tried to understand his feeling now. Somehow, his hyper intuition gave him a sign that there would be 'something' when the noble family come.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Taaraaa~~!!! How is it? This first chapter or the prologue or.. ah.. whatever? Bad? Good, Fantastic? Perfect? Terrible? Awful? Hahaha. Give me reviews then. lol

Maybe a little OOC in here and there but I hope I can fix it later with your pray! X3.

Thank you for everyone that read this amateur story and once more, I remind you! Review! Feel free to give any suggestions, ideas, and critics, but no flames please!!

(= v = )a

Wanna read the next chapter? Don't go anywhere and stay tune in !! *shot*

Hahaha.. just kidding. No more words from me! Ciao ciao!!

P.S : a g a i n , r e v i e w p l e a s e . . . *wink* *blow kisses* *killed*


	2. The Noble Visitors

Ciaossu! Heavel here! =3

Here is the next chapter of 'When Veldargone Meet the Vongola'

This is general kind of story. AU with OCs set 10 years after TYL arc. No pairings but maybe hints. Still not sure about that. WARNING : Bad Grammar and Vocabs

For disclaimer : _"KHR is not mine! But Veldargones, OCs and plot are mine, Heavel!"_

Now let's read this 2nd chapter!! Enjoy! XD

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

2nd Chapter

WHEN VELDARGONE MEET THE VONGOLA

The sun decorated the blue sky with it bright shine. The white fluffy of the cloud flouted slowly on the sky and the wind that blown made the day seemed very nice.

This nice day, was the day when Veldargone family would visit the Vongola. As the owner of the mansion, of course at Vongola should prepare the 'welcoming' party for that important noble family.

Now let's go to the young brunette aka Sawada Tsunayoshi. Tsuna stood up from his chair and stretched his arms with little moans. Have been sitting on the same chair since morning was really painful and tiring. Tsuna looked at the clock and smiled a bit. It was 1 o'clock and as what they said in the phone, the Veldargone would come at… about 2 PM. He had finished his works for today and he still have about 1 hour before the promised time. What should he do?

After a little thought, Tsuna decided to take a shower and it made he lead his way to his room.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

It was 1.40. Tsuna together with his 2 guardians, Yamamoto Takeshi and Gokudera Hayato sat on the couch in the living room, a very comfortable coach. Those 3 young men were wearing formal suits and.. anyone could guess for what occasion? … For welcoming the Veldargone of course.

Tsuna sighed a little. If he have any other choices he won't use this kind of formal suit in the middle of summer. It was adding the hot you've already had. But again coz of the tradition, this is a must and yeah this lead Tsuna to one thing. Want or don't want, Tsuna should use it.

Okay, forget about the clothes now. It's not important right? =3 Back to the topic.

Recently in Vongola manor, there was only 2 of 6 guardians, those two are… Yamamoto and Gokudera, the guardian of rain and storm.

Lambo, the guardian of thunder was still not active in mafia's acvtivities. Recently he was attending his school in Nami-chuu, the school Tsuna and others used to attend. Tsuna forbid that cow kid to follow any Vongola activities until Lambo reached his adult age.. that.. was.. for about 3-4 years more.

But again, there was an exception because of the Vongola tradition. If there was any official and important party, Tsuna as Vongola boss should come together with all of the guardians and that included Lambo as the youngest. The conclusion was, Lambo only came in special occasions.

Now, move to the the nxet guardian, Sasagawa Ryouhei, the owner of Sun ring. Ryouhei spent many times with the Varia in the Varia headquarters because of Tsuna's order to watch over that trouble maker. Beside that, the boxer usually went around the world for mission that assigned for him. So Ryouhei rarely stayed in Vongola headquarters except for reports, special occasions or maybe… holiday.

The next were the mist guardians, Rokudo Mukuro and Dokuro Chrome aka Nagi. That 2 people were in America for their mission. Their missions, usually could take months to finish and so they rarely stay at the mansion like Ryouhei. They loved to travel around the world and for that reason they usually took a mission that take place in far place, together with Ken and Chikusa that actually accompany them in every missions. Mukuro loved this kind of activity the most since for about 6 years, he was in the Vendicare, the prison for mafia criminals. In the tube that had taken his freedom and due to that fact, Tsuna felt that he didn't have any right to take any of Mukuro's freedom again.

Tsuna had freed Mukuro from the Vendicare and no one could take the freedom again. Without the young brunette realized, because of that thought of Tsuna, Mukuro had swore silently to protect the Vongola boss secretly and gave a total loyalty for Tsuna that was hidden in his playful manner.

The last guardian, was the cloud guardian, Hibari Kyoya. That ex prefect rarely stayed in the mansion too since as we know, he didn't like crowds or anything related to that or herbivores. If there was no emergency or some other things, he would not come back. Hibari didn't change much since junior high. Still prefer silence than crowd as I have mentioned, and also still loved to say his catch-phrases, 'I'll bite you to death'. Hibari's recently work was do the research under his own foundation that specialized only for rings and boxes's research.

Now back to the 3 men in suits that were sitting in the living room. They were waiting for the Veldargone family that will come in… about… let's see.. less than 20 minutes. They would stand in front of the door of the Vongola's manor and welcome the family. Those 3 men were chatting with each other, with laugh and everything when someone knocked the room and then a man in black suit came in.

"Sorry for interrupt, Decimo-sama and guardians-sama. I've got a news that Veldargone family have entered the front gate. So please make your way to the front door now." Said the man bowed to the 3 men.

"Thank you. Let's go, Yamamoto, Gokudera-kun." Said Tsuna stood up, followed by his 2 guardians that walked beside Tsuna. Yamamoto on the left, Gokudera on the right. They then proceed to the front door with the man followed them behind.

"I wondered how are that leader's children. This mansion would be filled with fun, right, Tsuna?" asked Yamamoto grinned very care-free. Gokudera just glared at him silently. He hated those smiles.

"Hahaha, yes. That's right. Anthony-san would stay only for a night, but the children would stay for 3 months. Ah, have you arranged the lesson for them, Gokudera-kun?" asked Tsuna to Gokudera, stared at the silver-haired man cutely. Gokudera's mood drastically changed and then smiled eagerly with a hint of pink on the cheeks.

"Yes, I have, Tenth! But again, I'm not sure this lesson will be used. There is a possibility that… they want to go to the real mafia life or the real combat. Still not sure about that. We can discuss that later with the leader, Tenth," answered Gokudera and received Tsuna's nod.

"Hmm, yeah. But it's better to have the preparation. Hope everything will go smoothly," said Tsuna as he and his guardians approached the front door that was very big and looked very glamour. There were 2 men stood beside the big wooden door and as soon as they saw their boss and the guardians, they simultaneously opened the door and made the sun light entered the big front hall.

Tsuna and his 2 guardians walked out from the mansion to the veranda or whatever you called it, in the front door and stood there. Soon, they could see a silver limousine was approaching them from the way from the front gate that surrounded with natural forest. After seconds, the limo stopped right in front of them and a man from Vongola opened the limo's door with bow.

Then, came a man with a brown—more like blonde—man with a beautiful blue-green calm eyes that framed with a glasses. From the looked, he might be in his late 40s and the first impression, this man was looked very nice and kind but you could see a determination in his eyes that somehow, looked glowing like flame. The prove of his determination maybe. He wore an expensive dark grey suit with dark red tie. He was… Sir Anthony Veldargone.

Next after the man, there was a handsome boy that looked not much younger from Tsuna and others that was wearing a more casual suit. A dark green shirt with a black vest and a black pants. His top 2 shirt's button was unbuttoned. He had a spiky dark blonde hair with a sharp dark grey eyes—not as sharp as Hibari but. Not like Anthony, he didn't smile—no expression from his face.

After the boy, there came a girl (seemed very cheerful—Tsuna's opinion) that looked about 16 years old. She has a shoulder length dark orange hair and also a sharp blue eyes that looked in full spirit. She wore a light blue dress to her knee that suit her eyes. Over the dress, she wore a very dark blue jacket. Her dress was decorated with an abstract pattern and a ribbon. She also wore a red bandana over her hair that suit with her hair.

Next, there was a beautiful young woman with a beautiful silky wavy light blonde hair that past her stomach. She wore a green dress and high-heels—not like the orange-haired girl. She had green eyes that looked calmed and showed no hints of any emotion. She gave Tsuna and the others a small smile and a little nod, for politeness. She really looked like a young lady or maybe princess.

Then, came another girl from the car that have wavier hair than the lady before but still look silky. She looked like a doll and maybe was in the same aged like the first boy. Her hair was blonde with mixed of blue and green colour eyes. She wore a dress and a ribbon over her head. She gave no expression either and her eyes looked really sleepy and bored but that didn't stop her to show the lady-aura.

Last but not least, there was another young man aged older than Tsuna, maybe. He had a light blonde hair and also blue eyes. He wore a black formal suit similar like Anthony and also a glasses with black shiny frame.. He smiled with gentle and walked slowly following the people before him that had already stood up right in front of Vongola Decimo and his guardians.

Tsuna stared blankly from the time when Anthony came out from the limo, followed with 5 beautiful and handsome young people aged about Tsuna. This view gave a dazzling shine. Tsuna kinda shocked by the look of people. Really like nobles! Tsuna then shook his head quickly and used his mafia-boss aura once more. After all his guests gathered, he immediately coughed a little to clear his voice and smiled to them.

"Welcome to Vongola mansion, Sir Anthony Veldargone and family. It's really our pleasure to have you come here. You all must be tired from a long travel," said Tsuna formally with a big cute smile that somehow, made the orange haired girl blushed and covered her mouth, tried to stop her smile. The boy just looked at her questioningly and then glared at Tsuna that gave Tsuna shiver. Without any notice, Anthony replied a calm and cool smile to Tsuna.

"Thank you for your welcome. We all are so happy that you and your guardians welcome us here, Tsunayoshi-kun. I—"

"Wait! He is the Sawada Tsunayoshi you talked about? So young and cute!" said the orange haired girl yelling suddenly so quickly. As soon as that, she covered her mouth once more and glance a little to Anthony that was now glaring at her. She talked before thinking. Tsuna just stared blankly with mouth opened like a fish, forgetting all his words. Why so random? Behind him, Yamamoto chuckled silently while Gokudera muttering a complain about the statement just for himself.

The boy sighed with a little smile and blush, the curly haired girl rolled her eyes and muttered something. The young man sighed and sweat dropped while the young lady—unexpectedly—land a hit(or punch) to the young orange haired girl.

"Ouch! What's that— Sorry." Said the girl as soon as he saw Anthony's glare. The girl blushed darkly and bit her bottom lip while the boy next to him seemed to gave her encouragement. Tsuna still stared blankly when Anthony turned his attention to the mafias again. He bowed deeply.

"I'm sorry for that rude statement about you, Vongola Decimo. Hope you didn't take my daughter words badly. She didn't mean anything to hurt your feeling." Said Anthony in deep apologize. He then glanced a little to the girl that seemed ordered the girl to do the same like him. The girl bowed too.

"I truly give you my deep apologize and regret, Sawada-san. I hope you could give me your kindness to apology my stupid fault," said the girl really formal that made Tsuna nervous a bit. The young brunette waved his hands in front of him and smiled nervously.

"I-It's fine, really. I don't think it too much. It's totally okay. You don't need to bow like that to me. It's not a big deal." Said Tsuna stuttered his words because of his nervousness. Anthony sighed a little, seemed relief and then brought his head up. He really afraid that, because of the girl, the Vongola would get angy at the Veldargone and bothered the peace that had stayed still for centuries. It's not like Veldargone couldn't fight, but they love peace. He smiled again to Tsuna while the girl walked back to where she was before and sighed tiredly with relief smile.

"You are very kind, Tsunayoshi-kun. Thank you," said Anthony that made Tsuna shook his head with smile.

"It's really okay, everyone could be like your daughter. I have too. Now I won't hold you in the outside anymore. Please follow us to the manor, Anthony-san," said Tsuna and with that, he entered the front door again, together with Yamamoto and Gokudera also with the Veldargones.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

This is the 2nd chapter of this weird story. LOL. How is it? =3 Many surprises will appear in later chapters, the surprises from the Veldargones! XD

Thank you for someone.. (it's anonymous right? Hahaha.. If not.. I would reply your review for sure!) I'm so happy when I got my first reader…. And my first review… X) Hope there will be more reader and reviewers! XD

Hope I can post the next chapter as soon as possible since I'm a little busy with school activities. Just be patient and wait. XD

Once more!! R E V I E W P L E A S E! ! Ciao ciao! =3


	3. Meeting from both families

Heavel here!! XD This is the 3rd Chapter you have been waiting for…

This story is a general kind of story, AU and OCs… no pairings.. only hints maybe.. =3 Warning!! Bad Grammar and Vocabs! __

Disclaimer : _"KHR is not mine.. but the OCs and Veldargone is mine, Heavel! "_

Hahaha.. Okay.. I have done my job… now enjoy this one.. guys~~ *wink*

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

3rd Chapter

WHEN VELDARGONE MEET THE VONGOLA

Anthony kept his calm manner and smiled while he was talking to Tsuna. The two guardians walked silently beside Tsuna and those two were watching the children that followed from behind silently. The young boy and orange-haired girl chatted with each other smiled cheerfully while the others just walked elegantly with no expression. The 2 young ladies and the man seemed really kept their manners.

Tsuna showed all the room they walked into with big smile and cheerful tone. After a little walk, the group arrived to another big door and another man in black suit opened it and showed a big glamour room inside. In the room there were paintings and the floor was covered with red carpet. There was couches and also small tea table. In the opposite side of the room, there was a glass door that would bring them to Vongola garden. The Veldargone, except the orange-haired girl didn't change their composure and walked to the room.

"This is the living room and that glass door will lead you all to our garden. Please take seats then," said Tsuna and then all of them took their own seat. Tsuna between Yamamoto and Gokudera in one coach. The orange haired girl, the young boy and Anthony in another sofa and The 2 young ladies and young man in the other sofa. Not long after that, maids come inside the room with trays of tea pot, cups, and cakes. The maids put it on the table and then permit themselves to leave.

"Enjoy the drink, please. Although maybe it's not as good as the one in your mansion." Said Tsuna politely and took a sip from his cup.

"It's very nice, Tsunayosh-kun. Thank you for this tea. You know, this mansion is still the same as the one in my memory. Still as beautiful as I know."

"Really? Hahaha. That's a good news, then—" said Tsuna cheerfully and smiled cutely again. " Ah, I haven't introduce myself and my guardians to you all, right? My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, the Vongola Decimo. The man at my right is Gokudera Hayato, my right hand man and also the guardian of storm of Vongola. At my left is the guardian of rain of Vongola, named Yamamoto Takeshi."

"Nice to meet you," said Yamamoto nod his head with grinned. Gokudera just kept quiet and nod his head too for formality.

"Your guardians and of course you, don't change too, Tsunayoshi-kun. It's really nice to meet you two again. This are all my children. The man over there that used glasses, is my first son, Gerard Veldargone."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Vongola Decimo and his guardians," Said Gerard with gentle smile.

"The young women sat next to Gerard is my first daughter, Viona Veldargone."

"To have a chance to meet Vongola's boss and his guardians, is my great pleasure," said Viona as formal as Gerard with soft beautiful smile.

"Next to Viona is Selena Veldargone, my third daughter and the youngest."

"My pleasure, Sir." Said Selena shortly and nod her head slowly with a little smile that…. Really hard to notice that she was smiling back then. Her posture showed the same like Gerard and Viona, a very polite and formal posture.

"This girl that said the rude things to you is my second daughter, Heavel Veldargone."

"Er.. Haha.. my pleasure to meet you, Sawada-san, Gokudera-san, Yamamoto-san," said Heavel laughed plainly with nod and again, received a glare from Anthony. But she just ignored it and pretend she didn't know.

"Heavel? Oh, Are you the one who took my phone back then?" said Tsuna curiously tilted his head cutely. Heavel gulped tried to hold her emotion that want to scream cause of the cuteness.

"Y-yes. I'm sorry for my words back then and today, Sawada-san. You really don't angry with me, right?"

"Heavel! What other things did you say to Tsunayoshi-kun?" said Anthony seemed a little angry.

"Ah, Anthony-san. It's fine. Heavel-san back then, thought that I'm a woman from the phone. She called me 'miss' but that's nothing wrong really—"said Tsuna quickly tried to make Anthony be patient. "It's okay, Heavel-san. I'm not angry."

Heavel smiled again and sighed. Anthony took a deep breath and then used his calm composure again.

"And, the boy sat next to Heavel is my second son, Keil Veldargone."

Keil nod a little with plain smile. Tsuna nod in understanding.

"I see. Nice to meet you once more Gerard-san, Viona-san, Heavel-san, Selena-san, Keil-san—" stated Tsuna still with big smile. "Are they all will stay in here?"

"No, Tsunayoshi-kun. It would be only Heavel and Keil since they were the one who have the same school holiday for 3 months length. Gerard will follow me around the world for business while Viona will have some parties to attend in other countries and Selena will have some new courses as addition from her school, "explained Anthony received another nod.

"Is that so? Hmm, Heavel-san, Keil-san and Selena-san are still at school?"

"Yes. Heavel is 18, Keil is 16, Selena is 16 while Viona is 21, Gerard is 24." Answered Anthony that now received a slow hit from Viona that mouthed him something like 'Papa, age of lady is a secret' but Anthony just ignored it.

"Oh. I see. Hope you two will enjoy life in Vongola manor!" said Tsuna again and then took a smile bite from his cake. Heavel rolled his eyes dizzy with blush and tiredly rest her head against Keil's shoulder. While Gerard, Viona, Selena were enjoying their tea and cakes. If you don't know, all Veldargones, eat the cakes and sip the tea in a really formal manner, very formal, both girls and boys, that made Tsuna stared in awe.

"Are you alright, Nee-chan? Your face is red." Said Keil worriedly touching Heavel's forehead. Heavel shook her head and smiled nervously.

"I'm fine, Keil. I'm just got a shock due to the power of cuteness that attacked me back then," said Heavel rubbed the back of her head with giggled and then ate her cake. Keil raised his eyebrow in confusion and then like he realized something, he glared at Tsuna coldly. Tsuna made an 'EEP' sound and shivering by the glare. Gokudera looked at his boss reaction, glared back at Keil and yes! Glare fighting between Gokudera and Keil! Keil glared and then his expression changed—seemed bored and look away from Gokudera.

"What the hell is that fucking brat! Glared at Tenth like that…" said Gokudera under his breath and this was noticed by Yamamoto.

"Glared? Who? Keil-kun?"

"Yes! Baseball-freak! Him! Ah, he didn't do anything to you right, Tenth?" asked Gokudera in quiet voice.

"Ah, nope. I'm also confused, why. He has glared at me 2 timed. Wonder why." Said Tsuna whispered to Gokudera and then took a sip of tea to calm down himself. Gokudera followed his boss action and shut his mouth up again. Anthony, after took a small bite from the cake then started the conversation.

"Ah, If I'm not wrong, Vongola have 6 guardians right? Where are the others?" asked Anthony with his calmness. "I haven't met the others although I have visited this mansion 2 times in your leadership, Tsunayoshi-kun."

"Oh yeah. They all are in mission each time you come, Anthony-san. They rarely stay in mansion. Guardian of Cloud is still busy with his research about rings and boxes. The sun guardian is in the middle of mission in Thailand. The mist guardians are in America while the guardian of thunder is still attending his school in Japan."

"Oh, the thunder guardian still underaged? How old is he?"

"15 years old. That's why I forbid him to do anything about mafia until he reached his adult age." Said Tsuna grinned.

"Ah, excuse me—" Everyone attention's turned to Heavel, except for Selena that still sipped her tea. "Sawada-san, you said 'rings and boxes'. What is that?" This questions made all the Veldargones sighed tiredly except Selena and Keil.

"You can call me Tsunayoshi or Tsuna, Heavel-san. It's like.. a weapon… that use your 'flame' to activate that. I can't give you all the details but you will know it as you stay in here," Explained Tsuna simply that made Heavel nod her head.

"Rings and boxes—" Now everyone attentions turned to the curly haired girl, Selena. "That is a common knowledge and the tutor at home should have taught you that part already," said Selena coldly without looking at Heavel. The orange haired girl widened her eyes and looked away with slight painful expression.

"Is that so?—" Heavel's expression changed to a smile. "Hahaha, I don't really pay attention to what the tutor said when they explained about those things maybe."

"You should pay more attention in your study, Heavel. Even your sister know about it," said Anthony and Heavel closed her eyes.

"Sorry, but I will later." Said Heavel in gave up.

"If I'm not wrong, Father. Heavel-chan didn't attend this lesson because she has some business to do with her school. So It's not really her fault," said Gerard in calm voice, side up with Heavel. Heavel gave her brother shining eyes and big smile and she mouthed words like 'Oh, Brother!'

"I don't know about it but just in case, I should remind you to pay more attention, Heavel," said Anthony in finality and Heavel shut her mouth and just rolled her eyes.

"Don't take it too much, Nee-chan. It's all because of Selena." Whispered Keil to her sister. Heavel grinned and said, "Hahaha, But you know, right? It's my fault to not pay attention."

Tsuna coughed and smiled to ease the condition in the room. Seemed that Heavel and Selena didn't have a really good relationship.

"Rings and boxes only common in mafia life. So it's not a big deal if Heavel-san doesn't know about it. Maybe I can ask someone to teach you and Keil-san to use rings and boxes." Said Tsuna that made Heavel grinned and Keil smiled a little.

After that, the chat went naturally and casually. Although Veldargones still used formal speech and everything, they seemed more relaxed as time goes by. As Tsuna's thought, the children of Veldargone really interesting. They have their own unique aura and very different in many ways but have 1 same common thing. All of their eyes showed the determination and were glowing like flames. Strong flames and weak lazy flames but It's all the same right? It still flames. =3 Even Anthony had that kind of determination and flames in his eyes too. Because of the same blood maybe.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"So now let's go to the main point about our business, Tsunayoshi-kun," said Anthony without any smile finally after somehow a long chat. Tsuna nod his head and smiled. The two guardians now in their serious mode again (Gokudera always but..) and the children now gave their attention to the two leader.

"Yes and it's better to talk about it… in my office room. Since… Well Gokudera-kun, you join me in the meeting and you could get them a tour around the manor, Yamamoto," said Tsuna in ordering-tone, received nods from both of them. Gokudera smiled happily and gave a look to Yamamoto that said 'Look! I'm the right hand man!' but Yamamoto just ignored it.. because.. he didn't realised it. Simple.

"Okay, I'll bring Gerard with me if you don't mind—" Anthony stood up and then looked to his children. "Don't do anything reckless that can bothered the rain guardian. Remember about manners—" He turned his attention to Tsuna again that had stood up. "Then shall we?"

Tsuna nod and with that, Gokudera, Tsuna, Anthony and Gerard went to Tsuna's office, leaving 4 children (If you can called Viona and Heavel are children) and 1 man.

"What would father and Tsuna-san discuss about?" said Heavel in wonder as she closed her blue eyes. Was there something really important… or was that only about usual business? Father said about business.. but.. Heavel felt it also has another thing. Don't know why. "Do you have any idea, Viona-nee?"

Viona looked at Heavel for a while than looked away, like she was thinking about something or what. "I think it's only about normal business… but I don't know if they talk about other things. Gerard would tell me anyway, I'm sure. We both have already reached our adult age and I have a right to know it."

"That's mean you won't tell me, right? But I'll reached my adult age in one year! You should tell me, Nee-san," said Heavel nearly upset with her sister. But since Viona just ignored her stare, Heavel sighed and then turned to Yamamoto.

"Do you know anything what my Father and Tsuna-san's other matter of discussion, Yamamoto-san? I'm… a bit.. curious about it."

Yamamoto grinned and laughed a little because he wanted to laugh. "Although I know, I can't tell you. Tsuna would be angry for sure—" Heavel made an expression like 'that Tsuna can get angry? Impossible!'

"You should not interrupt other people business. Doesn't Father teach us that?" said Selena sipped her tea without looking at Heavel. Keil glared at her as a response. He hated the way Selena say it. Heavel laughed plainly and wrapped her right arm around Keil's shoulder.

"Haha, Keil, don't wear that kind of expression. It's ugly, you know and Selena—" The girl didn't pay any attention to Heavel. "I'm sure that you are curious too." Selena didn't answer and now act like there was no one talking in the room. Heavel took a deep breath and sighed heavily. The air in this room had become heavy again, but seemed only Yamamoto that really felt this uneasy air.

"Now, now, let's have a tour around this manor, especially for Heavel-chan and Keil-kun since you two will stay in here. Come on," said Yamamoto with chuckles and stood up from his seat. As soon as that, Heavel stood up in full spirit. Keil too. Viona stood up with her lady's manner, so elegantly you can say, while Selena just stay still.

"Selena-chan?" asked Yamamoto questioningly and then, Selena turned her atterntion to Yamamoto, watched the man in her sleepy bored eyes and sipped her tea again.

"I'm not going. It's fine." Said Selena in a tone where you could not give any objection. Yamamoto chuckled by this little lady attitude and walked toward the 3 people that were standing.

"Okay then, let's go!" said Yamamoto and walked to the door, followed by Viona (smiled eagerly, but at the same time, tried to hide her feeling), Heavel (smiled happily and seemed very excited, and Keil (still stay cool and chat happily with his sister) leaving Selena alone.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Tsuna sat on the couch in the middle of the room, reading one paper of many that were placed on the table in the middle between 2 sofas. Anthony just sat on the couches across Tsuna together with Gerard, his son. Their faces showed any expression but serious. After a moment, Tsuna put back the paper on the table and sighed heavily.

"So, that's the total amount of weapons Millefiore has got and also the project for their weapon development? Where did you get that, Anthony-san? This prove and explain everything about their latest action. How can they take this many weapons without any of our allies know? I should tell the Cavallone and the others as quickly as I can."

"I have sent some people there to investigate and they sent this to us before we lost total connection with them. We should tell all of our allies and tell them to prepare for anytime ambush or attack. Byakuran has not done something, but he will."

"That's right. The worst will come, if Millefiore with this kind of weapon started their attack. Not only will affect the mafia.. but also the civil…" said Tsuna sighed again in depression. This report.. really shocking, totally beyond his expectation. He could never believe what he had read before.

"But—" Tsuna opened one of his eyes and looked at Gerard. The young man continue his words. "But, Vongola is the strongest mafia family in the world, isn't it?"

"Yes, but… I think that position.. will be taken immediately if there is no preparation," said Tsuna with a little smile. Gerard opened his mouth again but cut by Gokudera.

"The strongest doesn't mean we can act reckless. We should do more. We should do anything to prevent another mafia war. This Byakuran sure has some nerves to prepare this kind of thing," said Gokudera rather kinda upset with the fact that Millefiore will become a threat in the future for Vongola.

"Strong is not forever, Gerard, if we just act lazy. Remember that. well then, we still can't do anything like start the war or everything. I think we should prepare for each own family and maybe…. A huge meeting for allies in the future, Decimo?"

"Yes… I think that's for now. Thank you for this unexpected information. Now, maybe it's better if we moved to the real business. "

With that, the talk about Millefiore family was closed and the talk continue to the business Vongola and Veldargone have. Not really realizing what would really happen in near future that all preparation would be all to late.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"And, this is the library. Want to enter?" asked Yamamoto while he showed the door that were on their right.

"Library? Wow. Maybe it's nice to see inside it. Nee?" Asked Heavel in playful tone to both her sister and brother. Keil nod in agreement and smiled like a little child.

"That's right. Let's enter it."

"No problem. It would be nice after all."

With that, they entered the library and saw how huge the library was. Well, actually it's not that surprising. Veldargone's private library maybe only a bit smaller than this. Only a bit.

"So big! Bigger than ours, right?" said Heavel as she looked around the room and saw at one of the cabinet that held many books. From fiction to history, biography to geography. Everything!

"Yes it is, nee-chan. Maybe this library has the book I want to read. Where is the index, anyway?" asked Keil as he searching one of the table in the middle of the room Viona sighed and put her hands on her hips.

"Well, you could find it later, Keil. Since you will stay in here right? Why not we continue our tour?" said Viona strongly, but still have her lady aura and tone in it.

"Sister is right. We could do some search in here, Keil. Yamamoto-san, let's continue our tour!"

"Hahaha, alright. Where do you want to go?" asked the rain guardian as he walked toward the door again. Viona walked beside him and smiled beautifully as she started the conversation.

"Is there any music room, Sir?"

"Sir? It's just to formal. Just call me Yamamoto, Viona. Yes there is. Do you want to go there?" asked Yamamoto with chuckled, received elegant nod from Viona. This lady just love music so much. "Then our next destination will be the music room."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hahaha.. how is it?? =3 Still not really that exciting I think and.. become rather.. weird.. but I need about a chapter more to make the Veldargones except Heavel and Keil go from Vongola.. and the real story begin there……. I promise you it will be interesting!

You know? I'm so HAPPY!! When there are 2 people who alert my story… oowww.. thank you!! You don't know how happy am I! XD

For other readers!! Review or alert my story, okay?? Nyaaa!! Tell me what you think!! XD

For the next chapter.. I'm not sure when I can post it.. just hope that my exams and tasks won't make me become lazy to write this… and I'm going to Malaysia next Wednesday for a week…

Until next time!! Ciaoo!!

Love, Heavel Veldargone *Muachh~*


	4. First Night

Finally I have finished this chapter! Enjoy!

This is unbeta-ed. Anyone want to be my beta? =3

Oh yeah.. Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Amano Akira-sensei =3

4th Chapter

When Veldargone Meet The Vongola

"Wow.. this mansion sure is very big! Bigger than ours in Netherlands. Many interesting rooms—" said Heavel with sparkling eyes and happy tones. "$50 for more than 50 secret pathways, Keil."

"Only 50? 100 is better, Nee-chan," said Keil grinned devilishly.

"100? I don't have that much.. but that's okay. I'll win this bet anyway…" said Heavel with grin. Viona sighed and sweatdropped.

"Could you two please stop? What are you doing, gambling for something weird. Father will get angry if he know what his noble children—" Yamamoto cut Viona's sentence by his loud laugh. This 2 children were just very funny. They were betting for something weird. Viona stared at Yamamoto and then blushed a little but tried to hide it with cough. "It's embarrassing too….." continued Viona whispering only to herself.

Viona's blush didn't go unnoticed by Heavel and the orange haired girl just smiled widely and walked beside her sister.

"Ooo, Nee-san… Why do you have blush on your face now?" Viona gulped and looked away from Heavel tried to hide her nervousness.

"W-What? I'm not blushing… Maybe you should check your eyes, Heavel… I'm not blushing…"

"Really?? Ohhh… but… why.. do you act like this? Nervous?"

"You are nervous, Viona-neesan?" asked Keil innocently titled his head to side. Viona shook her head and looked to both of her siblings. "I'm not!"

"Hahaha, you three were so funny! Especially Viona is like Gokudera..." said Yamamoto chuckled and ruffled Viona's hair, although.. it's totally not appropriate to do that to a lady. Because of this act, Viona blushed darker than before and made Heavel and Keil giggled by the view. Heavel then coughed a little to regain her manner.

"If… you do that to Viona-nee once more… I think she will fainted, Yamamoto-san," said Heavel between her laughs that made Yamamoto stared at her questioningly. ("I'm not, Heavel!" screamed Viona but simply ignored.)

"Fainted?—" Yamamoto stared at Viona intently from up to down. Viona gulped and she felt nervous again. Yamamoto then clap his hands. "Oh!! Do you have a phobia toward men?"

Heavel laughed harder and Keil followed. What the hell with that conclusion?

"I-I'm not, Yamamoto-san.. I.. ah! We have arrived at the living room!" said Viona walked quickly to the door. Heavel's grin become wider and wider while Keil still laughed and Yamamoto just chuckled but looked rather confused.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"So, are you sure you don't want to stay, Anthony-san?" asked Tsuna as he walked in to the living room where the Viona, Heavel, Keil, Selena, and Yamamoto stayed in there. (While the others played and chatted cheerfully, Selena just ignored them and read the book. Viona had totally forgot about her manner, by the way.)Five people in the room paid their attention to the door where Tsuna entered.

"I don't think so, Tsunayoshi-kun. Having you to let my children stayed is more than enough. I don't want to bother you more and beside that, I have another important family business in Moscow, Russia," said Anthony with smile and bow slightly. It was 6.30 PM

"Really? Well, I won't insist you anymore then.." said Tsuna with small smile and then looked at Yamamoto and the others. Gokudera and Gerard were following both leaders anyway. "Seems that you have a lot of fun, Takeshi-kun." Yamamoto just grinned. Really, that guy was like a teenager now.

"Hahaha, well then, Viona, Selena, Let's go to Russia, now." Said Anthony with chuckled while he was approaching them. Viona and Selena nod and then they both stood up elegantly from their seat. Viona surely change her manner once more so quickly. "Thank you for your welcome today, Tsunayoshi-kun. I truly appreciate it."

"There is no problem, Anthony-san. We are happy too!" replied Tsuna in full spirit. The older man smiled widely.

"Well then, I better be quick. See you next time, Tsunayoshi-kun. I hope God bless you and also the Vongola you lead—" Anthony turned to Heavel and Keil. "Don't do anything stupid that will annoy the Vongola. Especially you, Heavel, watch your manner and what you want to say…" Keil and Heavel nod slowly. Gerard approached his 2 younger siblings. He patted Keil's shoulder and hug Heavel tightly.

"Keep your health.. See you next time, Keil, Heavel. Please take care of them, Tsunayoshi-san, Yamamoto-san."

"Good bye then, Heavel, Keil, Tsunayoshi-san and also… Yamamoto-san. I'll visit you all again for sure!" said Viona with a slight of blush on her face. Yamamoto grin sheepishly. Heavel smiled widely while in other hand, Selena didn't say anything or show any expression.

"Ah, well then, I'll accompany you to the front, Anthony-san," said Tsuna that stopped from his pace because of the raised hand.

"You don't need too, Tsunayoshi-kun. You must be tired from all today's business. I'll go to the front door by ourselves. I have remembered the way, so you don't need to worry," said Anthony calmly with fatherly smile. They then turned their back and walked to the door elegantly but before they went out, Heavel stopped them.

"Wait, Father!—" Anthony turned to Heavel questioningly. Heavel grinned. "Give my best regards to Claude and also Mist-niisan, okay?" Anthony sighed and nod with smile. With that, Anthony, Viona, Gerard and Selena leaved the mansion, left Heavel and Keil behind.

After a moment, Tsuna turned to the 2 guests that left and then smiled cutely to them. Heavel once more covered her mouth with blush. Keil rolled his eyes and glared at Tsuna. It's all because of Tsuna that his sister become like this. That's right.. blame everything to Tsuna because he is so cute.

"Well, let's have a dinner then, Heavel-chan, Keil-kun."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Dinner in Vongola is not bad. In fact, it's better than the one in Veldargone, by Heavel's opinion. She had became bored with the food there and tasting the different one sure made you think it's more delicious, right?

Today dinner was Japanese food. Complete with the miso soup too. Heavel stared blankly at first but then realized that most of the guardians are Japanese and they sure love their own country food. Heavel had tasted Japanese food before in Japan and yeah, it's really delicious, especially takoyaki.

Heavel drank her green tea and then sighed gladly while holding her stomach. Really not like lady. Tsuna chuckled by this view and because of that, earning more glare from Keil that was sipping his tea. Tsuna sweat-dropped. Why that guy seemed to hate Tsuna so much? Tsuna shook his head and smiled.

"How was the food taste, Heavel-chan, Keil-kun?"

"It's so delicious, Tsuna-san! I love it so much. The sushi is good too. The best I've ever tasted. Right, Keil?" said Heavel smiled widely. Keil just said in low voice, nearly whisper "Not bad". In the other side, Yamamoto grinned like an idiot.

"Sushi is the best right? The fish was sent by my father. He has sushi restaurant in Namimori. The best in town!" said Yamamoto proudly. Heavel's eyes sparkled like crazy and Keil's seemed to think about the sushi too.

"Wooaa! That's cool! I hope we can go to Namimori and visit your father's restaurant, Yamamoto-san!"

They chatted for a little while and then the clock made the sound that told everyone that it was already 9 o' clock. Tsuna looked at the clock and then stood up from his chair, the others followed.

"Well then, since it is your first day, it's better to take a rest now. Tomorrow, I will give you a full tour around Vongola mansion," said Tsuna smiled a little. Heavel closed her mouth with her right hand—she was yawning—and nod. Keil nod too, although he still seemed didn't happy with it.

"Thank you, Tsuna-san. You are very nice."

"Well then, your rooms will be next to each other in the east wing. This wing contained mostly rooms for resting. Gokudera-kun will escort you there."

While Tsuna saying that, Gokudera pointed to himself saying "Me?! Why not this baseball—" but was cut off by simply Tsuna's glare. Gokudera nod in defeat.

"Okay, you two, come with me. Quick!" said Gokudera rudely earning more glares (or pouts) from Tsuna.

"Good night, Heavel-chan, Keil-kun." Said Tsuna smiled softly that made Heavel blushed again for many times that day. That smile… really… unbearable. Heavel closed her eyes tried to control herself despite her mind that now going the fangirl mode. Looking at this, Keil glared at Tsuna coldly that made Tsuna shivered.

"Night!" Yamamoto smiled, being totally oblivious about what happened in around that 3 seconds, before both veldargones left room. Tsuna sighed and rubbed his head tiredly. That glares were the around 10 times during that day.

"What is it, Tsuna?" asked Yamamoto looking at Tsuna confused. Tsuna shook his head.

"Nope. There is nothing, Yamamoto. Better I do some of my papers before going to sleep. See you tomorrow, Yamamoto." Said Tsuna waved lazily and leaved the dining room to his office.

--o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Gokudera, Heavel and Keil walked through the corridor to the east wing of the building. The moon shone brightly in the night sky and gave soft light along the now not-so-bright corridor. The only sounds in there is their foot steps.

Heavel moved closer to Keil and looked around suspiciously. Keil looked at his sister and smiled meaningfully. Heavel then wrapped her arms around Keil. The silence then broke out by Heavel's voice.

"Err.. Gokudera-san…" Heavel called softly. Gokudera keep walking.

"What?" replied Gokudera.

"Still far?"

"No."

Heavel opened her mouth for another question but then closed it again. The question she wanted to ask is just ridiculous. Keil just kept silent. Unexpectedly, Gokudera now turned to speak.

"You kids better not mess up while staying here. I don't care if you are Tenth's guests or what, because I don't like children. Understand?" said Gokudera grumpily. This words seemed to hit Keil's spot.

"Well, we are NOT children anymore, **uncle**" said Keil after long silence looking coldly at Gokudera. Gokudera stopped walking.

"What did you call me, **brat**?!" said Gokudera in higher tone. Keil glared at Gokudera. He hated being called brat. He was not!

"I called you u-n-c-l-e. and Don't call me brat, old man"

"Don't call me uncle or fucking old man, stupid brat. I'm just 21!"

"And I'm already 15! I'm not a brat! You are older than me… so that's okay if I called you old man.. it suit your gray hair, anyway…"

"What?! You fucking brat!—" Gokudera put out his dynamites from nowhere.

"What?" Keil took out what looked like a gun. There was an electric waves sparkling from both their eyes. Heavel looked from Keil and Gokudera panickly but now as she looked at both men had already took out weapon, she moved between them.

"Woo! Put that dynamites away, Gokudera-san!—" Heavel pointed at that things and then looked over for Keil. "And keep that thing aside, Keil! That's dangerous. We just do it in emergency situation. Okay?" Keil still glared at Gokudera. "Keil…." Said boy put his gun away and looked away.

"That's good! You should be more patient, Keil," said Heavel patted her brother's head that then being shoved away. Heavel smiled softly and sighed. Gokudera, already put his dynamites inside his pocket, sighed and glared at Keil again for about 2 seconds and then turned around.

"Move on. I have works to do."

After 5 more minutes, they finally arrived at the destination.

"Here and there are you and your brother's room. Tomorrow, the maids would wake you two up for breakfast. Maids would be sent to clean your rooms during your stay—" Gokudera stopped and then glared at Keil again. Keil replied the glare.

"Don't make any mess, brat…" and with that, Gokudera leaved for the opposite side of the building.

Heavel sighed and then opened her room.

"Wao! So big!"

As Heavel said, the room was big. There was a king size bedroom in the corner of the bedroom, a wardrobe, a mirror. The floor was covered with red carpet. The room size maybe about 6x6. There was a private bathroom too. Heavel entered the room, followed by Keil that looked amused too.

"It's so big, eh? Keil?? " asked Heavel to Keil in sweet voice, but Keil just looked away. Heavel pouted and then.. walked further.. Keil just stayed in his place and looked at the room in silence. Suddenly, Heavel jumped and hug Keil.

"Keil~~ Don't angry with me! It's dangerous.. that's why I told you that…"

"I I know… He called me.. brat but.. I—"

"Ah, you know that you are not! Now smile for your sister! Smile, Keil!"

Keil smiled a little and then Heavel pinched his cheek. "That's my brother! Now you should take some rest too! Good night, Keil!"

"Good night, sis" said Keil smiled and then walked out from the room.

And so… this was the first night of the Veldargones in Vongola. The first night that would lead them and the Vongola to another adventurous day, like always.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Okay! I'm sorry for getting it so long…. School didn't give me anytime to write.. I'm enjoying my holiday right now! Hahaha

Well.. nothing more to say.. beside.. it will get more interesting in the future (hope so for you all)

Okay then.. click that review button below guys! Give me advice, critics, or everything.. so that I can improve ^^ because.. reviews mean loves right? =3

Love, Heavel Veldargone =3


	5. Start of Trouble

Ciaossu~ readers! XD

This is the new chapter.. sorry take it so long to be finished too… I don't have any job to do in this holiday.. but still.. I'm just too lazy

By the way, Merry Christmas, readers!!! I hope your day will always filled with happiness, joy and love~ XD

Again, sorry for mistakes in grammar, spelling, and structure. I'm stupid in English since it's not my main language. Feel free to correct it, so I can improve! Oh yeah, anyone want to be my beta? =3

Well then, only the characters from Veldargone are mine. The others belonged to Amano Akira-sensei, the great mangaka that created Katekyo Hitman Reborn!! XD

Enjoy~ =3

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

5th Chapter

When Veldargone Meet the Vongola

Another peaceful day in Italy, to be specific, in Vongola mansion. In the early morning like now, there was only Bird chirping around and maybe footsteps sound or sound of paper being signed or written from the office of the Mafioso that should spend a night or nights in the office.

Yap, such a peaceful day in Vongola. But… usually, something peaceful only a start of something right? Let's now focus on a certain room in this building.

This room was big, that decorated with paintings and things that looked expensive. The floor was decorated with again, red carpet and the carpet was decorated with Vongola family's symbol. Inside the room, there was a king size bed room and there was someone sleeping peacefully.

Tsuna, the Vongola boss, was the one who slept there. He hugged his pillow and smiled peacefully. Tsuna was very tired due to his work yesterday and that's why, it's normal for this young man to sleep deeply. But unfortunately, this lovely peaceful moment, should end now…

"!!!!!!!!!"

Tsuna opened his eyes abruptly and then by reflex reached for the gun near his pillow, and then prepared the gun. (He is a mafia boss, remember?)

What the?!

There was no one in the room and before Tsuna could think longer ( He still dozed because of his sleep) There was another sound.

BRAAAKK!!

What is that??!!

Tsuna ran outside his private room through the corridor and then met Gokudera and Yamamoto ran from the other side of the hallway.

PRANGG!!

"Juudaime!"

"I'm okay. What happened?"

"Dunno, Tsuna. Let's check it! The sound was from there."

And there, they arrived in the room, which the door was opened. They entered it and then stopped in their tracks immediately by what they saw. A second later, there were a group of men entered but they also stopeed.

"Nee-chan, Are you alright? It's already burnt to death! Stop it!"

"I'M NOT FINE!!! THIS FUCKING DISGUSTING! HOW COME!!! CURSED!!! DAMN!!!"

PRANG!

"Necchan! Don't do that and Don't use that words! That's rude!"

"Oohh! Shut—"

2 people that were in the room, was Keil and Heavel. The girl was holding a glass and was about to throw it to the bathroom, while Keil was trying to stop his sister. Both of them, that still wore pajamas, were now looking at the group of men that now petrified. Heavel looked confused and then unintended, drop the glass and blushed madly. Keil hid his face in his palm and sighed.

"A.. ha.. ha…. Good morning?" said Heavel nervously.

So then, what's the point of my long narration back then in Tsuna's room? The peaceful day always a start of something weird… like this…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Sorry! Please accept my apology! I apologize. I'm really sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!"

Those words were repeated by none other than Heavel Veldargone many times while bowing like a good Japanese people would be. Keil bowed to and said 'sorry because of my sister…'

Tsuna looked nervous, Gokudera looked totally pissed off while Yamamoto just laughed at the event this morning. Tsuna smiled softly although yeah, he still shocked by today's incident.

"T-That's okay, Heavel-chan, Keil-kun. Don't need to worry ! Maids will cleaned up the mess. That's alright, and I will not tell your father—" with this words, Heavel looked up and her face shone brightly, even her eyes glittered with 'really???!!'

"Tenth! You are just too generous! This brats already made such crazy event this morning! They have disturbed your sleep too! I will punish them so they understand, tenth!"

"Gokudera-kun, It's fine, really. I don't want to punish them. It's alright." Gokudera looked like he want to argue more, but just shut himself. Tsuna continued his cut conversation with Heavel and Keil

"Okay.. I'll continue. So, why you shouted and threw the glasses, Heavel-chan?"

Heavel looked gloomy again and then she looked away, blushing madly.

"It's because…. Ukhh.. Keil! You talk!!" Heavel pushed Keil over and then hiding behind Keil. The younger one wanted to protest, but stopped as he saw the puppy eyes Heavel gave for him. Keil sighed. Gokudera, Yamamoto, Tsuna were waiting the explanation.

"Okay.. so.. my sister, saw a cockroach this morning in the bathroom."

. . . . . . .

Cockroach?

"Pardon me??" said Gokudera moved closer to Keil. Keil muttered under his breath 'idiot' in Netherland.

"I said, my sister saw a cockroach."

With that, Yamamoto laughed so hard and Tsuna just sweatdropped. Gokudera sighed unhappily. Tsuna then asked Keil to continue the explanation.

"So, it seemed that my sister went to the bathroom this morning and then suddenly saw a cockroach. My sister hate cockroach so much—" Heavel just looked away embarrassed, but still, she said to herself in low voice ' it's totally disgusting.. it make sense'. Keil continued. "My sister that was surprised shouted, that woke me up, and then… err.. ran out from the bathroom and I saw her tripped herself."

"She then… hm.. she reached out for the glasess and then threw those to the cockroach. I tried to calm her down, and then you all came with those unimportant commotion."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY BRAT??!! IT's you who make such a commotion in the morning! After JUST because the cockroach, you now insult us that tried to save you from any danger that in fact JUST a cockroach???!!! YOU FUCKING BRATS!" Gokudera just wanted to jump over Keil but then being hold by Yamamoto.

"Woo! Calm down! Gokudera!"

"Gokudera-kun! Calm down and mind the words!"

Gokudera took a deep breath tried to calm down while Keil now glared again at Gokudera because of that 'brat' thing again…

"Don't call me brat."

"You… You **are **brat…."

So now, another glare competition between Keil and Gokudera. Heavel ignored it and the bowed deeply to Tsuna again.

"I'm sorry, Tsuna-san! I mean.. I don't mean to make such a noise in the early morning.. It's my reflex.. I cannot think straight.. If.. If I saw that damn disgusting thing that should never be exist.. I'm sorry.."

"Ha Ha… Ha.. Yeah. That's okay.." said Tsuna with awkward smile while making a mental note to order all the maids to hunt the cockroaches.

It was only the first day…What a normal day….

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Heavel and Keil had their breakfast now. The breakfast menu were pancake, waffle and toast (you choose) with maple syrup, butter, and jams (you choose). The drinks were coffee, tea, or juice (you choose again). Delicious.

Heavel ate her food carefully and she kept silent. She still felt embarrassed with this morning event. Keil kept silent too, since yeah.. he didn't like to speak too much. Tsuna and the others kept silent too. Tsuna finally broke the silent.

"Heavel-chan, Keil-kun, today you two will have some tour around the mansion and then Gokudera-kun will explain a bit about the history of Vongola itself. Is that okay?"

"Ah yeah. But we have already had our tour with Yamamoto-san…"

"That's only a little part of it, Heavel-chan. So you can still have your tour.." said Yamamoto grinned and then bit his waffle.

"Oohh, is that so? That's great… and.. for the second activities today… it's study… eh?? When will we have our try to ring and box?"

"Hmph, as soon as you understand the theories and learn how to act, I believe, eh? Tenth…" said Gokudera in unfriendly tone. Seemed he still upset about this morning. Heavel wore a face like 'what?? Study the theories???!" while Keil just took a deep breath while muttering something under his breath. Gokudera glared at him.

"Err.. I don't think so. This week, you two can already try it, but as Gokudera-kun said, know the theories a little with helpful though—" said Tsuna smiled sweetly. Heavel smiled too in relief. "After the little study about history of Vongola, you two are free."

"Hmm, so that's okay if we go to outside.. or.. training room? There is a training room, right?"

"Yes, you may. But What do you want to do in the training room?" asked Tsuna curiously. Well, training room had functions for sparring or training with weapons.

"Maybe we want to train our… fighting skill. Since we, as Veldargone's noble should always aware."

"Ooh.. So you two have already had your own weapon of choice and fighting style?"

Heavel looked at Keil for a second and then nod. Seemed they were communicating through their eyes. Heavel then nod and smiled again.

"Yeah. Sort of. We want to learn in private though…"

Tsuna nod and then drank his tea. Now, Yamamoto turned to speak.

"Ah.. by the way, you two sure can speak Japanese very fluent, eh?" stated Yamamoto smiled. Heavel and Keil exchanging look again and then nod.

"Yes, that's because in Veldargone family, we must fluent in at least 8 languages." Said Heavel like that is something very obvious. This made Gokudera coughed hard and Tsuna eyes widen, while Yamamoto just grinned.

"Woa! That's cool!"

"What the hell with that comment, idiot?!"

"Woaa! That.. must be hard! Why?"

Heavel laughed at them while Keil kept eating his food in silent.

"Veldargone family is a really big family that somehow… connected with almost all noble families around the world. The reason why we should study at least 8, because there is an annual meeting in selected mansion. Everyone have different languages, so it will be difficult if we cannot speak those languages."

"Heh, but you all can just choose a language to be the main language, right?" said Gokudera-kun in bored tone

"Every families want their mother language to be the main, so it is not the way. Also, not all families have rules to study like this. Just some. So it's important. It has many benefit too, so we can speak to many people in their native language, and that is much more fun!"

Tsuna just sweatdropped. What a noble family. Speak at least 12 different languages? Even he only could speak 2 fluently! Japanese and Italian (this one with a really hard effort) Seriously.

* * *

As already told, Heavel and Keil had a full tour around the mansion, while Tsuna and the others worked their business.

Tsuna now stayed alone in his office. Reading and signing the paper and the reports given to him. Tsuna sighed every time he read something unimportant or something complicated and so Tsuna had sighed for many times now. Being a mafia boss was hard, you know!

Tsuna kept working until he heard someone knocking his door. Tsuna looked up and then said "Come in"

As the door opened, Tsuna mouth fell down. How..?

"Tsunayoshi-kun~~~~!!!! We are back~~!!"

"Boss! We are home!"

Mukuro ran over the room and then hugged Tsuna from behind. Chrome giggled, closed the door and then walked to Tsuna's side too.

"I miss you so much, Tsunayoshi-kun~ Chrome too~ But I miss you more~~Don't you miss me???" said Mukuro hugged Tsuna tightly while Tsuna struggled to free himself.

"Mukuro! Let go! I.. I can't breath.. Let go!"

"Mukuro-sama! You should let Boss go!"

With that, Mukuro pouted and sighed.

"Although we haven't met each other for 3 months… I thought it's necessary for making such a lovely meeting again, right? My dear Chrome?" said Mukuro overacting. Chrome sighed and smiled and then hugged Tsuna too. Tsuna blushed a little and then hugged back.

"Welcome home, both of you—" Tsuna freed himself. "I'm so happy. But why so sudden? You didn't call and.."

"We want to make a surprise for you, Boss! And we are succeed. Your face was funny back there."

Tsuna laughed and then walked to where the drinks placed. Tsuna poured tea to 2 cups and then gave it to both Mukuro and Chrome. They both then proceed themselves to the comfortable coach in the middle of the room. Tsuna followed them and then sat on it.

"So, the report?"

"Kufufu~, you cannot be patient for your work, eh? We only came back and you asked us that fast, Tsunayoshi-kun…" said Mukuro in his playful tone. Tsuna just smiled.

"Well, because it's better for me to finish the reports as soon as possible because that means I could get out from this office faster and could take rest faster, Mukuro.."

"Kufufu~ I know.. I know—" said Mukuro chuckled. He then looked at Chrome. "So, dear Chrome?

Chrome checked at her bag and then gave a bundle of papers, an envelope and a disc. She then gave those things to Tsuna. The Vongola boss looked at it curiously. He then read the papers fast and then gave look for the disc and the envelope. As Tsuna finished reading the papers, He proceed himself to the laptop on his desk to open the disc.

"Based on the report you made, this envelope and the disc showed what they planned?" asked Tsuna as he opened the disc. Mukuro nod.

"Something like that. Seems that Millefiore lead by Byakuran had already asked another families to join him. That letter is the prove of the request." Said Mukuro drank his tea again.

"Where did you get the letter from?"

"We snuck in to the families that we suspected have relation with Millefiore and the result is that letter and the disc, Boss." Answered Chrome walked to Tsuna's side again, looked at the monitor. The woman with long hair sighed as she saw the monitor.

An error occurred.

"Seems that the disc cannot be opened here too." Mumbled Chrome as Tsuna took out the disc and gave it to Chrome again.

"Asked the department of Technology to open it then. Maybe they could solve it," said Tsuna and then went back to his seat before. He then opened the letter.

"Wow… there are already 5 families joined? That's crazy…" said Tsuna unhappy. If the alliance bigger, it gave more opportunities to harm Vongola and by the means harm… it means mafia war. Tsuna hated fighting. Tsuna opened his mouth again, wanted to say something again but suddenly, the doors opened with force.

"Tenth!!!! I heard that those pineapple heads are come back! Is that…. True?" said Gokudera breathing heavily, stopped as he saw the said people.

"What did you call us, Gokudera Hayato?" asked Mukuro smiled so evilly.

"I called you pineapple head! What do you want?!" said Gokudera glared at the certain illusionist. Mukuro then put out his trident still smiling.

"You want a fight?"

"Mukuro-sama! Don't!"

"Mukuro.. Gokudera-kun…. Stop it… I don't want any fight in my office… If you two want to spar, go to the training room!" shouted Tsuna tried to stop the fight, glaring to his storm and male mist guardian. Gokudera shutted himself as he… didn't want to make his beloved boss angry. Mukuro put his trident back while giving a glared with smile decorated his face.

It's all Gokudera's fault, but well, it can't be helped because he disliked those people (actually its fine with Chrome, but Gokudera hated the hairstyle, because it reminded him with the perverted illusionist)

Tsuna sighed and then sit back. Gokudera stayed in the same position as before. He just standing while glaring at Mukuro.

"Okay, I will analysed the paper… Report me for any further information about the disc. You two are dismissed." Said Tsuna finally. Mukuro and Chrome nod.

"Well then, we will take our rest—" Mukuro walked beside Tsuna and then leaned closer to Tsuna, whispering something, that made Tsuna blushed a little then coughed and said, "No, thanks" Mukuro sighed and then smiled wickedly. He gave Gokudera one last cold glare and then walked outside the room with Chrome.

"See you at dinner, Boss"

That made the office only consisted of 2 men, Gokudera and Tsuna. The silver-haired man then put back his cool expression and then sat on the coach in front of Tsuna.

"You should control your temper, although you don't like Mukuro and Chrome-chan, Gokudera-kun." Said Tsuna tiredly. Gokudera coughed and then bowed his head.

"I will try my best, Tenth. I'm sorry…" Tsuna smiled as he knew he couldn't get angry with Gokudera too long. Since, Gokudera just being…. Gokudera.

"So, you bring anything?"

"Ah, yes! Another report to be read and signed, Tenth. I have tried my best to sort it so Tenth doesn't work to hard, but all of this are important, since these connected to the latest incident by Millefiore." Said Gokudera in serious tone.

Tsuna frowned and then took the pile on the top. Tsuna scanning at the report and then sighed heavily for the many times this day. Millefiore really starting to get it to his nerves.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

So…. How is it? I hope this one pleased you although only for a little….I'm sorry If it didn't please you

I know it.. that.. the beginning of this chapter is just so stupid.. It's just something… to express my hate for cockroaches and tell you the stupidness of Heavel. About the 12 languages… I just want Veldargone looked awesome. *shot*

Mukuro and Chrome appeared too!! Hahaha! At first, I didn't have any intention to put them in this chapter but I thought.. why not?

So yeah, I tried to make it more interesting for now by writing the problem. The millefiore's problem that will.. soon become… like in the manga ==a

I don't want to reveal the secret to soon… so… just bared with me, okay?

Well, I will do my best to finish the new chapter as soon as possible! X3

So, readers! Please leave your comments and advices by clicked the review button below! Every comments are love for me! XD XD

Love,

Heavel Veldargone =3


	6. The Sparring

Hi guys!

Don't kill me! I know that I haven't updated this story for around 2 months.. but.. yeah.. I got.. a writer's block.. ==a

This chapter is actually not totally finished.. but after some thought.. I decided to post this short chapter.. so I.. at least don't feel the total guilty ==a

Well.. Katekyo Hitman Reborn is not mine.. but all the OCs are mine!

This is unbetaed ==a

Enjoy!

* * *

"So.. the rule is….. don't use the 'cross'? Deal?" said Heavel offered her hand to Keil in serious manner. Keil nod and accepted her sister hand.

"Deal. Any weapon is allowed?"

"Any weapon is okay…. but better something low explosive or this room will be destroyed." Said Heavel again and then walked away from Keil to the opposite side of the room.

So, Heavel and Keil had finished their tour and also their little study about Vongola. Because it was free time… they decided to do some training in the training room and as the guests, they were allowed to use the training room that provided only for the boss, the guardians and other top rank Mafioso (also for privacy, as Heavel said)

Heavel wore a t-shirt covered with a blue-green short-sleeved jacket and also a knee-length skirt. She tied her hair into a pony tail. Keil that was in the opposite side of the room wore a casual shirt and long trousers. Both siblings looked at each other carefully.

"Ready, sis?" asked Keil smirked playfully. Heavel smiled and then bow.

DOR!

Sound of gun was heard in the training room and the trail of the bullet was seen in the wall behind the spot where Keil supposed to be… Heavel was holding a pair of guns.

Keil grumbled and in his hand, there was already a gun, but in a split of second, the 'gun' changed shaped into a riffle. The boy then shot his riffle to the certain girl with orange hair.

"Too slow, Keil!" shouted Heavel and then she took out something inside her jacket. A grenade. She then threw it to Keil's position.

DHUAARR!!

Smoke started to fill in the room. Heavel then ran across the room and shot the bullets through the smoke several times. Then there was a glint of shiny things and Heavel jumped to the other side to dodged that thing that was a small knife. Heavel pouted and then took out 2 more grenades and threw it to the other side of the room.

The explosion heard twice. Heavel breathed heavily but then suddenly, Keil was already running behind Heavel, holding his riffle and then shot it thrice. Heavel blue eyes' widened and she dodged it to the right, but unfortunately, the bullet still hurt her. Her upper arm was bleeding now.

"Fuck! That's hurt!!" shouted Heavel inappropriately while holding her arm and then shot the gun with her left hand. Keil jumped and then tried to shoot again, but unexpectedly, the bullets were empty. Keil reached for his pocket for refill but Heavel was already in front of him. Heavel was giving him a punch with her gun but luckily, Keil could dodge it. Keil threw away his riffle and now holding out a dagger. Heavel put her guns back inside her jacket and then under her skirt, she put out 2 knifes. She threw one of it that wounded Keil's leg and then she ran to Keil holding out her knife. The knife barely touched Keil's arm as the younger one hold it back with his own dagger.

The nobles fighting against each other in quick pace and because too concentrated, they didn't hear the sound of doors opening. Two people entered the room and amused with the scenery they saw. Smoke everywhere

"Oya oya… what happened in this room?" said someone in low husky voice that showed amusement. The other one that was a woman coughed several times because of the smoke.

"Smoke everywhere…" said the woman waving her hand to clean up the smoke. Then, gun shots were heard again and somehow, a wild grenade was heading their position.

"So, troublesome…" said the man and then put out his trident and lightly hit the grenade so it was flown to the other said and BOOM!

"Mukuro-sama, I don't think hitting the grenade is a good idea…" said the woman unsured. Mukuro chuckled and patted the woman's head.

"Nope… It's alright, my dear Chrome—" said Mukuro to Chrome and then suddenly a certain orange-hair girl was flying and then she slammed the ground. Mukuro and Chrome just looked at it in silence for a second, and then the girl stood up and ready another grenade in her hand… but before she could throw it, Mukuro held the girl hand…

"What—" Heavel stood still and shocked because there was a pineapple man that held her hand… "Who.. Who are you!!!??"

"What a rude girl… it's me who should ask, 'who are you?'… so.. who are you?"

"Neechan?—" there was another voice and a boy came out from the smoke that slowly disappeared. The boy's eyes widened the second he saw the view and then in reflex and rage ran and punched Mukuro. It is so unexpected and so made Mukuro got the hit and freed the girl.

"Don't touch her!! " shouted the boy and glared at Mukuro intensely.

"Hey!—" now, it's Chrome's turn. "I think it's not nice to hit someone you met for the first time."

"Who cares? So, who are you?!" said the boy again still trying to protect the girl behind him.

"Okay, my name is Chrome Dokuro… and he is Rokudo Mukuro. You?"

This time, the orange-haired girl walked forward and speak.

"My name is Heavel and he is my younger brother Keil… We are the guests of Vongola Decimo that came from Holland and we got the right to use this training room." Said the girl that made Mukuro laughed his famous laugh.

"Kufufu… so the news is true, my dear Chrome…We got interesting guests from Holland… The members of Veldargone, I supposed…" stated Mukuro that make Keil glared more intense than before.

"Who are you really?" growled Keil in low voice that made Mukuro chuckled.

"You really don't know?? I think the Veldargone should have recognized my name…" said Mukuro again that made Keil readied to shouted again but Mukuro continued. "I and my dear Chrome are the mist guardians of Vongola. Kufufu~"

With that sentence, both Heavel and Keil fell silent and then Heavel shouted…

"Ehh??!!"

* * *

How is it?

sorry that the battle scene is totally weird! It's totally hard to write it in English!  
well.. give your opinions please!

Thank you!


End file.
